Loneliness
by Chaotic-Angel99999
Summary: Sora and Riku are gone. Kairi is left all alone at Destiny Island(except for Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus). What will she do?


This is Chaotic_Angel speaking. Well, this is my sixth fic! Yay! It has come to my attention that the song lyrics are more than the story itself. For this, I apologize, but this is the best I can do so please bear with me. I'll try my best to add more story and less lyrics to it from now on! This is about Kairi, who was left at Destiny Island/s (I can't remember x_x). She just walks around and thinks about stuff. I know this summary isn't the best in the world but oh well. Thanx for all of your comments and encouraging words!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; it belongs to its owners. I do not own My Immortal by Evanescence; it belongs to Evanescence. I don't own anything here except for myself.  
  
Loneliness  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*music starts*  
  
A breeze sweeps by as Kairi walked pass the waterfall into the Secret Place. She sat down on a rock/boulder and sighed.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
The island was getting quiet without Sora and Riku here with her. She didn't want to find out if there were others worlds, but she also didn't want to be left behind. Loneliness was her worse fear.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
She stood up and walked further into the cave and saw the picture Sora and she had drawn long ago. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the addition someone, presumably Sora, had drawn. She sat down since her legs couldn't hold her up anymore.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
The tears streamed down her face as she covered her ears trying to block out all of the memories that flooded her mind. It had been about two years, yet never once did the memories stop bothering her.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
"Why did you leave me? Why aren't you here?"  
  
For a brief moment, she blamed her two friends for everything that happened, but she realized that it was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Kairi never knew that someone that brought so much happiness could bring so much pain and suffering. Now every time she passed Sora or Riku's house it brought back their last happy and sad moments together.  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Unable to bear the reality of it all, she fell asleep on the ground, but even there, she was haunted by their last day on the island together. She awoke to find herself still left behind, still alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She sat back up and looked at the picture. She took her shirtsleeve and tried to erase herself from the image, but the chalk refused to come off of the wall. Kairi scolded herself for doing such a thing.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
She was there physically, but her mind wandered around somewhere else, seeking for the answers to her unanswerable questions.  
  
"They're not coming back. At least not anytime soon."  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along...  
  
And until they returned, she could depend on no one and nothing except for herself. She stood up, dusted herself, and walked out of the Secret Place. Yet in her heart, she knew that she would always have this void in her heart.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
*  
I know you probably don't really like this fic or understand this, but this came into mind and I just HAD to type it down. So how did you like this? Criticism and Comments are welcome when you review! Mata dewa, Ja Ne! 


End file.
